


Connection

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Allan try to navigate through Tokyo’s public transportation during morning rush hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Usually they tried to avoid traveling during rush hours, but today Tatsuya and Allan were out of luck. There was a gunpla event they needed to be at today, and leaving early enough to be there in time was required. It was too bad this was Tokyo, in the morning hours with everyone commuting. The connecting train they were supposed to take from the station they were currently at was one neither of them had used before, and the first train that had passed had been so full that they had chosen to wait for the next one.

"What if we get separated?" Allan asked, sounding a little worried. "I've never been to this convention center before. Or to this side of Tokyo for that matter," he added with a sigh. Allan did know his way around trains in Tokyo to a degree, but Tatsuya had to admit that rush hour combined with a new location to find made even him a little nervous. "At least we aren't carrying any gunpla," Allan mumbled, sounding something between defeated and relieved. "It'd be impossible to travel like this if we had to drag anything around."

Tatsuya studied the train map on his phone. "Well, if everything else fails." He pointed at one of the stations on his map. "You've been there before, haven't you? If we somehow end up losing each other, stay on the train and make it all the way there." He browsed the options and pointed at another schedule. "There's that line that also runs to the convention center, although taking that one would mean we'd be at least half an hour late. I'm not very sure I want to try digging out my phone in the train, so messaging is out unless we're on a station. It's a plan at least?" Allan still looked worried, and Tatsuya studied his map again. "But our current route should work. We take the next train to that stop, and from there, change to that line, and that'll take us straight to the convention center. Shouldn't be too bad and we already made it this far, didn't we?"

The platform was getting busier again and the train was about to arrive. If they wanted to make it in time before the event started, there weren't too many options to consider. Tatsuya put his phone away just as the train showed up, and he took a deep breath. "Come on, we'll get nowhere if we just stand here."

As the train stopped and the doors opened, he took Allan's hand and dragged him into the train car, already regretting choosing public transportation in the first place. Having had his own chauffeur driving him to high school every day felt like luxury now, with the train filling fast, and Tatsuya found himself squished between a bunch of people a moment later. Finding an empty seat probably wasn't happening, he figured.

He glanced to his side, worried that he had lost Allan for a second, but the man was still holding his hand tightly and Tatsuya smiled to himself. Another second later he definitely knew he hadn't lost Allan, because the train was about to leave, and he got pushed in further, against the wall, and Allan ended up right in his face. "Ack. Did we just have to pick the busiest train possible?" Allan complained. "I can't breathe."

"Think of it this way, we're a little taller than most people here," Tatsuya mused. He was sandwiched between the wall and Allan now, but somehow, he didn't really want to complain, even if there were people on his sides too. Allan's hand was still firmly holding his, and he responded in turn, holding on tight. "It's not too many stops from here. Try to tolerate it? The next line to the convention center shouldn't be this busy, I hope."

Allan grunted something resembling a reply under his breath as the train started moving. "For the next event I'm just booking a hotel room next to the convention center," Tatsuya said, trying to lighten the mood, although with their current predicament, he was seriously considering doing so. He tried to support himself a little by pressing his right hand against the wall behind him, while his left hand still held onto Allan's right hand. It was doubtful anyone saw them holding hands, considering how busy and full the train car was, and he wasn't about to care if anyone did.

The next stop didn't exactly make their lives any easier; some people got out, but what seemed to be even more people got on the train, and Allan did his best to block the crowd with his own body to give Tatsuya some space. It made him happy, even if the amount of people in the train was overwhelming. "How many more stops?" Allan whined after the train started moving again, and Tatsuya shook his head.

"Three. Just hang in there, it should get a little easier soon," Tatsuya reassured him, not that he had any idea how busy this line was in the morning hours.

He found that the next stop didn't help the case much, but on the one after that, a lot of people got off the train, and they found themselves with a little more space to stand in. The station where they were supposed to change trains came soon after, and they exited the train car, quite happy to get out. Tatsuya dragged Allan with him across the station, finding that he had been right about the train taking them to the convention center - it definitely seemed to be less busy as the last one they had been on.

They got on the connecting train, and Tatsuya breathed out in relief, then realized his hand was still firmly holding onto Allan's. "Almost there, and we'll make it fine in time too," he said. "We... Could probably stop holding hands now," he added under his breath, not that he did anything to actually let go of Allan's hand.

"Soon. Can't have Meijin Kawaguchi showing up to a convention holding hands with his assistant, after all," Allan said happily. "But right now?" He added, glancing around to see if anyone was actually looking at them then grinned. "I'm just going to play the stupid foreigner card."

Tatsuya nodded a little and gave his partner a smile, still holding onto Allan's hand as the train started moving.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Twitter actually, I tried one of those “OTP Drawing prompts“ things. Prompt was Allan & Tatsuya holding hands in a train. Except I don’t draw, I write.
> 
> Obviously takes place sometime after the original show. Story itself inspired by a friend‘s tweets complaining about morning commuting. Allan and Tatsuya sardines yay?


End file.
